Faceta desconocida
by Lagui
Summary: Porque a Alfred le  gustan todas y cada una de las facetas de su inglés... pero unas más que otras. One-shot. UKUS.


**One-shot. Fluff. UsUk/UkUs. Cosas pervers(?). ¿Posible OoC? Cliché de clichés. **

Fic dedicado a una personita muy especial por su cumpleaños ~ ¡Te quiero, nee-chan! Espero que te guste ~ -w-

* * *

><p>Alfred tenía que reconocerlo: amaba todas y cada una de las facetas del inglés. Desde su lado "tierno" hasta su lado "agresivo". Aunque claro, le gustaban más unos lados que otros. Y el que más le gustaba, ¿cuál era? El lado sensible y nostálgico del inglés cuando se ponía ebrio, ¡por supuesto! Y no porque se pusiera así, si no porque era más fácil de controlar.<p>

En resumen: que le encantaba cuando estaba ebrio porque sabía de sobra que podría violarlo sin que el inglés opusiera ninguna resistencia para no ser el pasivo.

— Sigo sin entender una mierda de porque has venido —y por todo eso, en esos momentos el americano había acompañado a su pareja al bar. Algo bastante raro, ya que nunca lo acompañaba porque el inglés se ponía insoportable… Aunque eso es lo que pensaba antes de descubrir lo beneficioso de que el inglés se emborrachara.

Le miro con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras apoyaba casi todo el cuerpo sobre la barra. Oh, sí, esa noche haría que el inglés bebiese, ya habían sido demasiadas noches siendo el "muerdealmohadas".

— ¿No puedo acompañar a mi novio a su bar favorito? —el inglés bufó y pidió una cerveza, antes de darle una buena hostia a su "novio". Dios, todavía se le hacía rara esa palabra.

— Shut up, te pueden oír —dijo después de recibir la copa y recostar igualmente sobre la barra, pero no como si fuese una cama, como lo hacía Alfred.

— ¡ARTHUR KIRKLAND Y ALFRED F. JONES SON NOVIOS! ~ —y se tiro encima de él para abrazarle. Le encantaba molestarlo con eso.

¡Plop! Arthur le había pegado una colleja y le había dado con la cadera para que se apartase de él. De paso había dejado caer la jarra sobre la mesa de forma estrepitosa.

— ¡ALFRED F. JONES ES IDIOTA! —el americano se río bien fuerte y se recosto de nuevo sobre la barra para ver como bebía el otro. Le encantaba esa otra faceta, en la cual era capaz de molestarlo en sobremanera. Sí, Alfred podía ser muy cabrón con el inglés cuando le daba.

Y el otro bebío la jarra, y otra, y otra. Todas y cada una de las pobres jarras tuvieron que soportar su cara de enojo mientras las miraba por un momento antes de llevarselas a la boca.

— Y-y es por eso que eras más lindo de pequeño… ¿¡p-por qué tuviste que crecer! —decía el inglés entre hipidos, con una jarra de cerveza en la mano y apuntando al camarero con la otra, como si ese fuese Alfred — ¡Vuelve a ser como eras! —le apuntaba con cara de enojo y cabreo. El pobre camarero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello así que solo se limitaba a intentar salir de la vista del inglés, para que dejará de apuntarle de esa manera. Por su parte, el americano estaba recostado sobre el taburete, con las manos sobre la nunca y una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

— ¡No me ignores, bloody wanker! —dijo acusadoramente el inglés al camarero, el cual ya hacía rato que había huido. Arthur, pensando que Alfred se había ido y le había dejado solo, se recosto sobre la barra y se puso a llorar, su típica llorera de borracho, nada grave.

El americano no aguanto más y se levanto, para recostarse sobre la espalda del inglés, completamente recostado sobre la barra. Pensó que estaba lo suficientemente borracho, sí, lo estaba… Así que decidió que ya era hora de abusar. Paso la mano por el pecho de Arthur e iba a meterla por los calzoncillos…

¡PLOF!

El inglés se levanto de golpe y Alfred cayó al suelo, de culo. Le mira extrañado cuando ve que el mayor se vuelve hacía él con cara de cabreado, MUY cabreado.

— ¿¡Qué te creías, bloody wanker! —y antes de que el otro replicara ya estaba sobre él.

A la mañana siguiente el americano no podía ni sentarse. ¿Q-qué era en lo que había fallado? Lo supo en cuanto se encontró con el camarero del bar.

— Solo se bebió diez jarras, no se pone… ahm… fácil hasta la número diecinueve.

Así que gracias a su impaciencia había conocido otra faceta del inglés: la del borracho cabreado con ganas de sexo y del duro, además.

Pero no se rendiría, le llevaría de nuevo al bar y le emborracharía hasta la jarra diecinueve… aunque llevarlo hasta la diez es tentador… porque, bloody hell, nunca reconocería en la vida que esa faceta del inglés se había convertido en su favorita.

* * *

><p>Fail story is here! Sí no les gusta lo entiendo y si les gusto me alegro muchisimo ~<p>

Nee, espero que a ti SÍ te haya gustado :3


End file.
